


【杀犬】重生之崩裂世界 41

by innocentdevil



Category: sesshoumaru×Inuyasha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentdevil/pseuds/innocentdevil





	【杀犬】重生之崩裂世界 41

“还苦吗？”杀生丸稍微退开些，双手撑在犬夜叉两侧，玩味问道。

可怜犬夜叉头脑日常短路，未来得及思考这句话的意味，舌头先于大脑舔唇咽口水，直至淡淡的苦味沿着喉管下滑，才知道自己上了当。

羞愤不已的少年抬手刚想要推开身上的人，就被人以雷霆之势稳稳压住摁在枕头上，不死心地抬腿想要踢开杀生丸，却被他趁机挤进双腿间。

“混蛋！放开我！”犬夜叉扭着身子挣扎道。

杀生丸舔了舔嘴角，难得在脸上露出一抹笑：“不放。”

又挣扎数次，都被身上的人以压倒性力量镇压，犬夜叉只好采取迂回战术，晓之以理道：“我可是病人。”

杀生丸：“你探探妖力，还好不好意思说自己是病人。”

犬夜叉一愣，凝气试了试，发现体内妖力变强了些，圣灵水带来的不适感貌似在吃药后消失殆尽。

“这么灵？”犬夜叉惊讶道。

杀生丸蹬掉鞋子，切切实实压在犬夜叉身上，凑上去吻他侧颈，感觉到犬夜叉身子瞬间变得僵硬，笑道：“这药可是我历尽辛苦拿来的，不给点奖励？”

犬夜叉咽了口唾沫，紧张道：“什、什么奖励？”

话音刚落，一只膝盖就在他的小兄弟上磨蹭。

犬夜叉：“……”

见他僵着身体的这副模样，有点于心不忍，杀生丸在美人骨上泄愤似地轻咬一口，微微抬起身，说道：“骗你的，你不愿，我自然不会勉强。”

犬夜叉盯着上方的人看了好一会，别过脸去，抓着杀生丸腰间的佩带，声细如蚊：“我没做过。”

屋子里很安静，纵使声音很小，犬族灵敏的耳朵很快捕捉到这句话。

杀生丸有些不明所以：“嗯？”

犬夜叉的脸被这一问变得更红了，心一横，他稍微放大了声音，其实也只是大了一点点：“我……不知道要怎么与……男人做那种事。”

这话已经够明显了，杀生丸的双眼瞬间变亮，竟有些不似平常的他，掰过身下人的脸急吼吼地亲下去，不比之前的技巧，显得有些无章法。

长长的一吻结束，犬夜叉有些晕乎乎的脑袋听见杀生丸说“我知道”，一瞬间醒过来，瞪着眼质问道：“你跟谁做的？”

杀生丸一愣，随即意识到他在吃醋，轻笑道：“左右手。”

这话让犬夜叉想起自己曾不小心撞见的一幕，脸色瞬间爆红，支支吾吾道：“那怎么能一样？”

杀生丸不再逗他，给他科普了一段犬族知识。原来，皇室的犬族成员成年后都会有床笫教育，大多数是发画本，画本里的性向不局限于男女。而杀生丸略去了一段——他昨晚才熬夜补了课。

“那、那、那……”

杀生丸不等犬夜叉那不知何时才能说完的话，一口含住那一张一合的小嘴，放开身下人被禁锢的双手。

这下他慢了下来，不再显露刚才那毛头小子刚吃肉的模样，忍着内心猛兽的冲撞，心里越是激动，手下越是温柔。

指尖柔软的银发挠得他心痒痒，散在黑色床单上，美得不可胜收。

而身下人纤长而密的睫毛微微颤抖，双手揪着自己胸前的衣服，乖巧可爱的小模样，真是让人恨不得把他变小揉搓放在心口处的胸袋里。

杀生丸抬起身来，定定看向犬夜叉，温柔地吻上他额角，沿着轮廓，眉毛、眼睛、鼻头……每一处都不放过。

“犬夜叉，睁眼。”杀生丸暗哑的声嗓诱惑道。

待人睁眼，又俯下身去吻住那双润红的唇瓣，好叫他看清因他动情的自己。

这次杀生丸没有主动伸出舌头，而是拿着自己的双唇反复碾压着对方，眼睛像是黑夜里的猎豹一瞬不瞬地盯着犬夜叉的眼睛。

半晌，唇上突然传来极小一块软肉的触碰，怯得很，一碰到便迅速收回。

杀生丸等的就是这个，自然反应快，电光石火间便迅速出击追逐那块软肉。

灵活的舌头强势地勾住对方的软肉，口腔分泌出的唾液黏腻，刚刚追上的舌尖总是被滑开，转而扫荡上齿，似是想一颗一颗地舔弄，犬夜叉差点止不住喉咙深处传来的呻吟。

杀生丸手上动作也没停下，大掌自下颌滑至锁骨处，指腹摩挲滑嫩莹润的肌肤，再步步往下，食指一屈，解开犬夜叉腰间的系带。

火红的火鼠裘散开，露出纯白的里衣，方才的挣扎使得里衣有些凌乱，露出一片白胸膛，右边的衣缘半遮半掩着红色小豆，杀生丸呼吸一滞，带着薄茧的指腹顺着锁骨游搓至小凸点。

太阳穴在突突地跳，脑里一个声音在叫嚣：吃了他！

犬夜叉感觉身上的人呼吸越来越粗重，突然“嘶拉”一声，胸口一凉，低头一看，胸前的里衣划了三道爪痕——这只色鬼竟然撕了他的衣服！

“喂！啊……”质问声因杀生丸的动作在口中蜿蜒变了声调，犬夜叉羞红了脸，咬住手腕防止自己发出更羞耻的叫声。

温热湿润的舌头舔舐右边的茱萸，沿着晕圈狡猾地画圆，像是在品尝回味无穷的甜品，避开犬齿，而是拿前端齐整的牙齿叼住那颗小凸点，齿间反复碾磨，舌尖时不时挤出来逗弄颤抖不已的小豆。

另一只手也不闲下，在左胸游移，时不时屈指弹弄小豆子，察觉犬夜叉弓起了身子，杀生丸的攻势更为猛烈缠绵，食指和中指做夹子状捏住早已挺立的茱萸，双管齐下，耳边传来犬夜叉忍耐的呜呜声。

因着贴身的姿势，犬夜叉的小兄弟已经挺直了身板，隔着衣料直直地戳在杀生丸的肚子上，前端微微地吐出黏腻的液体，掩在衣裤下，只有犬夜叉自己能感觉到，但他已无暇顾及，胸前传来的颤粟感太过强烈，占据他全身快感，酥麻至每一根神经末梢。

“别咬，会疼。”杀生丸抬起头，唇上还挂着银丝，细细弱弱地连着右边被啃得红肿润泽的茱萸，他伸手将犬夜叉的手腕解放出来，在那圈齿痕上烙下一个灼热的轻吻。

“……”犬夜叉红着眼又羞又愤地瞪他，眼睛仿佛在说“那你还啃那个地方！”

杀生丸轻笑，放开手中的茱萸，凑过去在犬夜叉唇上“啵”一声，双手摩挲着少年匀称流畅的腰身，没有多余的一丝赘肉，恰到好处的肌肉，让他爱不释手地反复捻搓。

“紧张吗？”杀生丸边问，一双大手从腰间滑至腰后，缓缓向下探索。

犬夜叉感觉到这一动作的强烈暗示，咽了咽口水，说不清是紧张多些还是期待多些，他内心越发清晰地知道，今晚过后，两人就是真正的伴侣了，但哪种情绪都不是坏的，都是他心甘情愿的。

他只愣怔了一会，便给自己壮了些胆子，伸出手臂环住杀生丸的颈脖，借力微微抬起身在他喉结上轻轻一吻。

感觉到身上的人一激灵，连握着自己屁股的双手都随着呼吸变重起来，给点阳光就灿烂的犬夜叉心里禁不住得意起来，可还没得意多久，就被人重重地压在床上，衣服几乎在一瞬间被人撕开扔下床，赤条条地呈现在食客面前。

犬夜叉不满地看向那个把他扒精光而自己却穿得严严实实的某人，气愤地伸出手去解杀生丸的腰带，他没系过腰带，平常都是一根腰绳了事，不懂贵族扣带的精密，自然下手无章法。

杀生丸眯起眼睛盯着在他身上胡乱点火的小狗，眼里翻涌着骇人的情欲，而这一切的专属名词名唤犬夜叉，还在羞愤中不知危险将近。

“凭什么只有我光着身体……”犬夜叉嘟哝道，还在与腰带难解难缠中。

突然一双大手出现，扣住他作乱的小手，杀生丸沙哑的声音响起：“来，我教你。”

五指重叠，引着少年的指尖一摁一挑，“咔哒”一声，腰带顺着腰线滑落，而大手还不依不饶地引导小手将自己身上的衣衫一件一件地解开，直到最后只剩下一件薄薄的里衣，犬夜叉的脸已经可以用红到滴血来形容了。

“最后一件，你自己来。”杀生丸放开他，嘴唇凑上那双掩藏在绒毛里的粉色犬耳，张口含住。

犬夜叉的耳朵很敏感，这一被含着，浑身迅速泛起粉红，他红着脸伸手微颤地褪下杀生丸身上的最后一道遮盖，衣衫自肩头滑落，露出健硕的胸肌、腹肌，目光再往下移，裤裆处鼓起的帐篷在大张旗鼓地宣示自己的威风。

“再脱。”杀生丸目光一直跟着犬夜叉的手，见其停在裤头上，微微抬起下身，好让犬夜叉帮他脱下，也是不给小狗一丝退路。

犬夜叉犹豫了会，心想，都已经到这地步了，还矜持个什么劲！心一横，紧紧闭上眼，双手猛地扒下，只感觉自己的小兄弟被杀生丸的小兄弟弹一下，浑身血液都往下涌。

这是杀生丸没料想到的，这下他也不淡定了，压住犬夜叉就是一顿乱亲，他抬起小狗修长白皙的一边腿，像是进食一般，从膝盖处啃咬至大腿内侧，引得人惊喘连连。

受不住这般绵长的甜蜜折磨，犬夜叉忍不住出声催他快点，好结束这让他欲罢不能的纠结。

杀生丸勾了勾唇，吻上犬夜叉汗津津的鬓角，一只大手覆上犬夜叉腿间的那块肉，修长有力的手如同他主人的实力一般，颇有技巧地揉弄，犬夜叉不住微微张开腿。

“这样的，做过吗？”杀生丸伸出另一只手从床头的暗格中取出一盒药油，那是他以前练功时用的疗伤油，这边的手还不落下照顾犬夜叉身前的感受。

前端传来的快感太强烈，是犬夜叉没体验过的，他弓起身子，连着脚趾都是缩着的，诚实地摇头。

杀生丸难得露出笑齿，想着自己竟然是犬夜叉的前后第一人，心中得意非常。

他单手打开盖子，将药油倒在手里，任其在指尖流淌，待手上全是药油后，随手将盒子扔到床边。大手沿着美妙的腰线向下滑去，药油有些凉，犬夜叉习惯了前边带来的火热，臀间突然传来的凉意勾回他一丝清醒。

“什……啊！”刚想问杀生丸在做什么，后边难以言齿的地方便被一根油滑的手指钻了进去，因为猝不及防，他下意识地收缩后穴，结果是让自己更疼了。

杀生丸低头轻吻他的唇角，安慰道：“放松点，一会就不痛了。”

犬夜叉眼眸湿润地看着他，样子颇为委屈，一双眼睛不住地瞄向杀生丸下身的庞然大物，又看了看他因为刻苦忍耐而留下的汗珠，心里登时便顺从地尝试放松下来。

想着刚才犬夜叉吃痛的表情，杀生丸觉得自己还是太过于心急了，已经戳进去的食指又退了出来，转而在穴口揉磨。片刻后，穴口已经被刺激得一张一张的，跟缺水的鱼似的，杀生丸试探性伸出食指，出乎意料地顺利进入，而且像是被吸进去似的。

两根、三根、四根，这个过程漫长又磨人，杀生丸靠着强大的自制力才堪堪克制住自己提枪往里捅，而犬夜叉早就软作了一滩水，杀生丸用手指操弄后边的时候，也不忘前边，双向愉悦让犬夜叉这个小处男已经泄了一次。

犬夜叉仰躺在床上，眼里已经布满了情欲，眼角微红湿润，脸蛋红扑扑的跟涂了胭脂似的，嘴里时不时溢出一丝呻吟，他定了定神看向已经忍耐得大汗淋漓的杀生丸，心疼地抱住他，轻声道：“可以了，来吧。”

的确可以了，四只手指已经将后穴扩张至勉强能容纳杀生丸那根巨物，之所以磨蹭着没有进去，说到底还是杀生丸心疼了。

他任由犬夜叉替自己抹去脸颊周围的汗水，手指又在那迷人的小穴里抽插几下才退出，将犬夜叉放倒在床上，抬起他的双腿架在自己的腰上，扶着自己的那根朝后穴进发。

杀生丸狰狞的小兄弟前端在穴口处刚刚挤进去一个头，便卡住了，杀生丸轻拍犬夜叉的后腰让他放松，几度放松下，巨物终于挤进那温暖的洞穴，软肉挤压包裹着自己的那根巨物，杀生丸忍不住发出一声喘息。

他们用的是面对面的姿势，这让犬夜叉清晰地感受到，杀生丸那根东西是怎么挤开穴口，一寸一寸入侵，抚平内穴的褶皱，每一寸的进攻都带着丝丝痛感和酥麻的快感，最后被填满时，犬夜叉已经不记得自己是不是又发出了媚意十足的叫床声。

杀生丸在床上的温柔与霸道不相上下，等待后穴适应后，狂风暴雨般的抽插随之而来，因为刚才润滑得当，插起来十分顺畅，一手掐住犬夜叉的侧腰猛烈挺身，一手带着滚烫的温度摩挲着他的腰脊，色情又温情。

“啊……慢点……”颤粟感从股间两人交合的地方炸开，顺着血液爬向四肢，犬夜叉觉得自己现在宛若大海中的一叶浮萍，随着杀生丸的动作起伏着，受不住地叫他慢点。

忍了这么久，杀生丸慢下来几乎是不可能的，他低头看犬夜叉，不见他面色有痛苦之意，便知道这只是床上的胡话。他俯下身与犬夜叉两唇交缠，胯下动作不停，啪啪的撞击声、交合处鱼水之欢传来的黏腻声、唇舌共舞的啧啧声，将原本安静的屋子变得热闹起来。

犬夜叉胡乱摇着头，嘴里是止不住的呻吟，身体深处传来的快感让他如坠云端，不知今夕何夕，修长漂亮的手指无意识地揪住床单，枕头已经被杀生丸拿来垫在他的后腰下，银发凌乱铺散在黑色床单上，莹润白皙的身子在黑色的衬托下，显得更加白嫩诱人，水蛇般缠着杀生丸腰上的大腿直打哆嗦。

杀生丸抽插的方式是最无技巧的，却也让犬夜叉舒服到头皮发麻，呻吟声在吃人一般的冲撞中支离破碎，脑中一道白光闪过，伴随着拔高的呻吟声，犬夜叉又射了一次，后穴反射性地缩紧。

巨根在后穴猛地挤压下，艰难地抽插几下，便也缴了枪。杀生丸紧紧抱着犬夜叉胡乱啃咬，下身的巨物深深插在后者身体里，一股一股地射出浊液，激得身下人娇喘连连。

后穴滚烫的精液让犬夜叉稍微从云端回了回神，他红着脸推开埋在自己锁骨上毛绒绒的脑袋，小声嘟囔道：“快出去。”

杀生丸轻笑，放开他，缓慢拔出，在巨物将要全部出来之前，小穴一缩一缩的，像是在挽留。末了，“啵”地一声，巨物完全退出，失去堵塞物的穴口，白浊正源源不断似流出，杀生丸目不转睛地盯着有些红肿的小穴吐出白液，感觉自家小兄弟又抬起了头。

“它还想要。”杀生丸指了指身下那根擎天柱，状似无辜说道。

犬夜叉白了他一眼，想要直起身来，被人猛地一扑，又躺了回去。

因为之前一番情事还松软湿润的后穴很轻易地又被杀生丸攻略了，开胃菜已吃下，正餐才刚刚开始，他也不似刚才那般急，学着画本里看到的那样，九浅一深式地慢慢插弄。

“嗯……混蛋……啊……”这个姿势很磨人，犬夜叉既觉酥爽连连，又盼着他快点。

“嗯？”杀生丸颇有磁性的声音压低，酥酥麻麻的，引得犬夜叉后穴又是一阵收缩。

“唔……你快点！”犬夜叉受不住着快感，眼角泛泪。

杀生丸低头去吻开眼角的泪珠，提跨狠狠一顶，故意逗他道：“刚才不是让我慢点？”

“啊……”这一顶，无心插柳柳成荫地碰到令犬夜叉瞬间软了腰身的某一点，犬夜叉惊叫。

杀生丸察觉到身下人的兴奋，试探性地循着刚才的记忆，找准位置戳了一下那一点，犬夜叉又是一声拔高的呻吟声，那销魂的叫声激得杀生丸腰眼发酸，埋在犬夜叉体内的巨物又胀了几分。

上方的人像是寻到一个宝贝的小孩，专门往那一敏感点插捣。

夜渐深，月光透过泛白的窗户纸，微微照在柔软的黑色大床上，共享鱼水之欢的两人，四只交缠，喘息声、呻吟声、叫饶声……屋里一片旖旎。


End file.
